In the year 2010
by Rufious
Summary: It is the year 2010 and with the military planes now far outstripping the abilities of dragons, the dragons have found themselves jobs outside of the army. Follow snatches of the life of doctor Sasha Frequin and Tamotsu, Medical Emergency Dragon.


She was enjoying her break when her phone rang.  
-Yeah?  
-Frequin! I'm glad I caught you! Are you free right now?  
'Enjoying my break. Why?' she asked wearily. She had the feeling she knew where this was going.  
-We've got an emergency up in the mountains. The choppers can't land and there is now way the ambulances will get there in time. Can you and Tamotsu go up?  
Sasha supressed a sigh. She had been in surgery all morning, thanks to a drunken idiot that had caused a car pile-up. Again she wondered what kind of lowlife got drunk at eight in the morning. She gave herself a shake however and answered an affirmative. She may be tired and in dire need of a break but people were in trouble and being the only doctor on dragonback in the vicinity it was her duty to help.  
-What happened?  
-Wood-cutting accident. Apperently a tree didn't fall the way it was supposed to. No dead so far, but three guys ended up onder it.  
-How exactly are they stuck?  
-One at the level of his legs, one at the level of his hips and the last one caught the tree across his ribcage.  
' _So one or two broken legs, ,broken hips with hypovolemic shock and broken ribs with maybe a flutter-thorax_.'Sasha summed up in her head.  
-Right. Now where are these poor sods?  
A quick string of coordinates were rattled off which she duly noted while trying to swallow the last of her lunch.  
-Alright thanks.  
With a sigh she pushed the button to summon her team to Tamotsu's berth. Time the old lizard earned his pay too. When she arrived the ground team was already nearly done with harnessing the old Sui Ryu and her flight team was almost complete. Since this was only a medical emergency this meant her team consisted only out of three nurses and two paramedics. Had this been a fire emergency Tamotsu would also have been carrying a couple of fire-men and some water tanks in addition of the water he could swallow.  
'All right folks let's move. I will brief you out in the air.' she said while buckling on her harness with the ease and speed of habit. Within a minute everyone was on Tamotsu's back and with a roar the Sui Ryu set off. Once they reached the requisite height he set a fast pace forcing Sasha to yell her briefing over the rush of the wind. Despite that she was quickly done and the team fell silent concentrating on their upcoming task while Sasha discussed the route with Tamotsu.

Though Tamotsu did not belonging to one of the fastest breeds, he could put on some decent speed and within ten minutes they had arrived at the site of the accident. The landing was a tricky one, the landing ground obscured by trees and littered with stumps and broken branches. Tamotsu was a veteran however, having been a member of the fire-brigade together with Sasha's grandfather before becoming Sasha's dragon, and he landed smoothly. As soon as he touched ground the team clicked their harnesses loose and Sasha and one of the paramedics were running towards the throng of worried wood-cutters while the other three retrieved the needed equipment from Tamotsu's harness. The wood-cutters quickly made way except for a few who where encouraging their wounded colleages. After a sharp glance Sasha amended her observation however. The wood-cutters closest to her and farthest were indeed supporting the stuck men but the ones in the middle... They were mourning. She grimaced.  
_Well shit_  
It was the man who'd gotten the fallen tree trunk across his hips. She suspected the tree had completely crushed them, causing massive internal bleeding and he had probably died within minutes. The fact that there was nothing she could have done didn't keep her from wanting to curse again. Behind her she could hear Tamotsu trample through the underwood to join her.  
-Tamotsu can you lift the tree?  
'Sure,'the low rumble came. The Sui Ryu quickly made his way to the tree trunk and lifted it with care. As soon as the men were free, the team rushed in to tread them. Frank, one of the nurses and Eileen, the senoir paramedic quickly busied themselves with splinting the legs of the man who got the tree trunk on his legs, while Sasha , Marc and Isabel took care of the other. As Sasha had suspected he had a flutterthorax and his low pressure had her fearing for internal bleeding. After quickly checking for any cervical damage they intubated him, and they had two running IV within seconds. While Tamotsu's flight was a lot smoother than your average ambulance ride, medical maneuvres in the air were even more impossible than in an ambulance, so even on dragonback two IVs were a must. Both patients were quickly tied to brancards and Tamotsu lowered himself to his haunches, so they could strap the brancards on. It was an awkward position for the dragon but lifting the brancards up while he was standing would jostle the patients too much and even without spinal damage it was not something they liked to risk. Now they were ready to go and after telling the shift manager where the men were to be brought they lifted of again, this time with a lot less roaring and enthusiasm than when they departed from the hospital. If possible Tamotsu went even faster than before and soon the hospital was back in sight. His landing was almost peaceful but as soon as he touched the ground there as a flurry of activity as the ground-team quickly unstrapped the patients and set them on the waiting gurneys. Sasha quickly unbuckled her harness and after hugging and murmuring her thanks to Tamotsu, quickly followed the ground team inside. 


End file.
